galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Garander Rushall
Garander Rushall was born on the planet of Pantora, but at the age of 10, decided to leave the planet and not return. He traveled the galaxy, and found a place to lead. He landed on the planet known as Rossuul a planet in the Republic's system, but under Rushall's rule. SW:IoD Part 9 As Kari was in a wheelchair, she was taken into a ship on the clone Medical Base, where she moved herself into the pilot seat and was with Vicious, who was told by Phil to go with her in case in things went wrong. "Kari, this person who runs Rossuul, is from Pantora. He isn't the nicest guy." "Either was Chi Cho.. What is the difference?" "A lot. Don't misjudge this situation." "I'm not.." "Oh you are. And trust me, this leader isn't someone you want to mess with." Kari nodded and put the ship into hyper-drive. Hours later they were above Rossuul, and asked for permission to land, they were given it, and they landed. As they went down the landing platform, an army of guards on the sides of the ship were waiting with Garander Rushall the leader of the planet. "Ah.. the Republicans finally come to apologise. You left your clone trooper bodies behind when you left. Unfortunately, the forest consumed them." "Oh of course it does.." Garander stood proud and said "It is the way of this planet.." he said as he took a baton from a guard. He walked over to Kari and said "This planets plants have a way of dealing with people. If you land in the forest, it has it's defenses to kill you out-right." "Is that why you send cures to the clone medics? In case something like this happens?" "The cures we send, don't work most of the time.. It's why you get sent to Maridun." "Oh god.." said Vicious. "Guards.. Take these two to the dungeons. these two are arrested." The guards arrested Vicious and Kari, and led them to the dungeons. Garander was in his thrown room, communicating with the republic. "We're pulling out our senators, and we are leaving the Republic. We are remaining neutral." "Are you serious? This could have implications. For you and for us. Why do this now?" "We believe, everything comes to chance. And leaving the republic will be the best thing I do. Goodbye Chancellor.." Garander turned off the hologram and faced his guards. He was still holding the baton he took from a guard earlier. he looked at it and said, "I'll show the republic, what it is like to send someone, to the Island of Destiny.." Garander walked to the end of the dungeons with his guards behind him. "Watch the door." he said as he walked into the room. "So, your Kari.. The person who should be dead." Kari then spat at Rushall, the spit hit him in the eye. Rushall wiped the spit off his face and he attacked her with the baton, he hit her so hard the first time her nose bled, Rushall continued until he dropped the baton. "Hate never wins.." said Kari in agony. "Oh, you never know.. Its going to.." he said holding Kari's face he then pulled her nose back to the spot it should've been. Kari screamed as Vicious screamed in agony. "What's happening to Vicious.." "He's going back. You're gonna rot in this cell. I am going to show you the real meaning of the Island of Destiny.." Rushall called the guards and said "Take her to the tower. Chain her to the wall, next to The Butcher. "The Butcher is dead.." "That's why. Take her to the tower. I'll deal with Vicious." hours later. Vicious' body was put into the cockpit of the ship and sent back to the republic.